


Stranger & Stranger

by stolideux



Series: Flowers to the Avengers [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Crossover, Doctor Strange compliant, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry got banished, Harry's magic is sealed, Multiple Crossovers, Mystical Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolideux/pseuds/stolideux
Summary: When the world she sacrificed her life to turned itself on her. She knew it was time to move on. What she wasn't prepared for was a whole new world filled with endless possibilities that will force her to forget everything she thought she knew.Fem!Harry, Alternate Universe, Harry Potter x Doctor Strange





	Stranger & Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Another Harry Potter x MCU crossover and this time it's with Doctor Strange. I'm really quite excited with this story because I already have the whole thing outlined. But because of the Infinity War , I will have to tweak a few stuff. But that it still far into the future.
> 
> Please excuse my errors that I've made. I'm not a native english speaker and I'm writing to hopefully improve my writing skill and to discover my very own writing style.

" **They say we** won the war… but they didn't say what we lost." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the grimy stone floor of the room that she was being kept in. Though it's not really a room but a cell to be exact. The walls were dull grey and filthy, it was such a small space that it would bring a claustrophobic person into the most severe panic attack. And claustrophobic she is, though she learned to control her distress from years of experience. She shuddered violently when a nasty chill from the cold night air passed through the dainty barred window swept over her. With nothing but her threadbare and ratty dress, she had nothing to shield herself from the onslaught of the cold summer night. She looked up to the stone ceiling, her dull emerald eyes focused on nothing in particular as her thoughts retreated back to inside of her mind.

Her life was like one of those soap operas that her aunt would watch during late nights. It was so ridiculous and utterly chaotic as far as she knew. Just like her life had been for the last 18 years. She sighed at the thought.

She should have said  _no._

She should have told Dumbledore that she wanted out. That she have no intention on fighting a war that she had not caused. But she was so young then, so naïve, an eleven year old girl who craved familiar love and was desperate to be accepted. So she said yes back then, anything to be loved.

And now the battle was won, but to what cost? She asked herself again just like how she would every single night since that day. Were the lives of those people that was lost worth it? She would say  _yes._ Afterall, they were fighting a war, fighting against a madman with delusions of grandeur.

And she had done it. She had done what that old man Dumbledore had manipulated her to do. She destroyed the menace that had been terrorizing their world for decades, the bane of her existence, the man who robbed of her a life that she was entitled to before it could even begin.

She killed Voldemort.

She had won but she had lost everything…

_Hermione… Ronald… Ginny… Fred… Remus… Sirius…_

No it was not worth it. She had lost the last remainder of her family and the very best friends that she considered her second family.

It was all over they say… they were at peace, at least for the time being. But it still did not justified why she had to lose her family. She knew that it was the cost of war, it was clear to her but to lose Ronald and Hermione? Remus and Sirius and all those students? But now she knew. They were afraid. The rest of their secluded and isolated world was afraid, afraid of a single faction that they outnumber to 20 to 1. A war that they started and not had the guts to finish. And they had to look for a scapegoat, someone to push in front claiming to be their savior. And the moment when the deed was done they again looked for someone to blame the aftermath to.

Unfortunately it both had been her.

The British wizarding world were a fickle bunch. She was all up and ready to bolt with her godchild, Teddy and start a new life across the pond. To have a new life away from all of this. Until one poorly placed information about her being a Horcrux of Voldemort got out and landed her to her current cell.

Teddy.

The only real reason why she haven't flung herself into the veil after everything that had happened. She was ready to go, to meet Death's embrace until she saw him after the battle. So innocent, he had no idea that he was left orphaned. He was the only one that she has left. Remus and Tonks had made her his godmother and she became his guardian. Teddy was—is her anchor to this rotten world and she would do anything, everything just to keep him safe and happy.

"Prisoner 182700 your trial will begin shortly."

She blinked and turned to the window, noting it was near morning. She had completely forgotten about her trial. She was lost in her own mind to even notice that was it morning or that today was her trial. She climbed to her feet, her knees unsteady but she stood straight. She ignored the rattling of her cuffs. She watched with detached interest as the guards removed her shackles and placed a different pair. She could already feel the stinging sensation that was caused by magic restricting cuffs. She frowned but said nothing. She would keep her mouth shut. But she swore that she would see herself and the remainder of her family walk away from the wizarding world one way or another.

…

* * *

Teddy's maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black was in attendance. She caught her eyes and she nods at her. Andromeda looked at her with fierce determination that made the girl within her feel warm for the first time she was locked up like some animal. She spotted Neville Longbottom and the doe eyed Luna Lovegood seating close to Andromeda, both nodded at her in support.

She looked around the courtroom and noted a tired looking Amelia Bones, a distraught looking McGonagall and of course the remaining Weasley's. It was nice to know that they were there to support her even if it was clear that this trial was just a farce. With the way some of the people were looking at her smugly.

She was guided to the podium and was chained to the posts before the presiding judge called the court to order.

"The trial for Lianthe Carmina Potter, Lady of House Potter and Black is now in order."

It didn't took long for the prosecutors to assault the now identified Lianthe with evidence after evidence of her turning 'Dark', the next Dark Lady due to the fact that she had a close connection with Voldemort and was a Horcrux of the said madman. And the fact that she retained the ability to speak Parseltongue didn't help either.

"…It would only take a matter of time before she begins amassing support and install herself as the next dark lady. Let this court be known that Lianthe Potter has a huge following in her days as a student of Hogwarts due to her 'saviour' status. She could use her influence to turn young witch and wizards to her side! Would you let this proud country be plunged once again into war even before it can recover from the previous one?" it was then followed by murmurs of agreement.

Lianthe wanted to scream. They had already forgotten that it was she who rid their world of Voldemort! She who had to die to save all their sorry arses? She was seething but held her tongue. She could see the evident fury on the people seated on her side as the proceedings continued.

"Can't you see? Only the a person as powerful as Vo-Voldemort can have the means to defeat him and must have used dark magic to perform that feat?! The evidences showed that Lianthe Potter is the next Dark Lady!"

The court room erupted into chaos as the Aurors tried to bring order back. The rest of the proceeding blurred, she was not paying attention to it to be honest. The trial was just a farce, concocted by the 'new' Ministry to get her out of the way and cease her power and wealth. It was so cliché that it was funny. But then again Lianthe was no pushover, she had planned her exit from this world for a while now and no one not even the whole British wizarding community will be able to stop her from taking her remaining family out of this country. They say she was powerful? Then she would show them her power.

"This court has spoken and after careful investigation, all evidences presented were studied and verified, proved that indeed Lianthe Carmina Potter, Lady Potter and Black. All evidences had confirmed this and after careful investigation confirmed that Lianthe Potter's core has shown signs of turning dark."

She closed her eyes in resignation, she knew the verdict would turn up like this. She was expecting this but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by the very people she saved.

"But the fact that Lianthe Potter played the biggest role in vanquishing Voldemort is uncontested. Ancient laws prevents us to lock her in Azkaban. As it was stated since the time of Merlin and King Arthur that all witch or wizard who has done great service to the crown and country and had not committed any heinous that had been proven cannot be incarcerated in Azkaban. Thus, this court hereby sentence Lianthe Carmina Potter into exile. She is hereby banished from British soil as ordained by Britain's Ministry of Magic. She would be stripped of her wand and her magical abilities sealed for the rest of her days.  _Effective immediately_." Pandemonium erupted inside the court room as the community was divided from the sentence. She was quickly freed from her shackles and ushered into a private room with her immediate family.

Lianthe let out a anguished sob when she saw Teddy asleep in George's arms. She quickly kneel in front of the two and pressed a desperate kiss on the babe's forehead.

"Lianthe…" she felt Andromeda's hand over her shoulder, she turned to the older lady and buried her herself into Andromeda's waiting arms. She hadn't realized that she had soiled Andy's dress with her tears.

"Shs… Calm now little one, everything is fine. I've taken care of everything. We'll be safe… you'll be safe." Andy reassured her.

…

* * *

Pain. Unbearable pain. That was the first thing and last thing that Lianthe felt when the unspeakable came to seal her magic, claiming that it would be permanent. She might have blacked out for one moment, she wasn't sure. With the exhaustion and the side effects of her incarceration muddled her already weak body and added by the stress of her core being forcibly sealed, her body gave out and she passed out long before the ritual was over.

She was no long a witch, the ritual has rendered her a complete squib. No more magic. She felt naked after that. Imagine being stripped of something that you've always known your whole life. Her magic was like a second skin for her and now that they had sealed it, she felt naked, exposed, vulnerable. She now have to learn to cope without her magic. Well, she had been able to live for the first 11 years of her life. She could do it again, she's not like some wizards who rely on their magic to live their everyday lives.

She would be fine.

Andromeda had been her beacon of light when she informed her that the Goblins though crossed with the community had agreed to help her settle her accounts. Andromeda had step up as her liason for both House Potter and Black and managed to transfer her vaults and convert them into muggle currency and place them in one of Gringott's subsidiary muggle banks in the US. They were all set. The Ministry would get the vaults after she left but they would be getting empty vaults. They wouldn't be able to cease her ancestral homes because she was the secret keeper and she would keep their location from them.

Lianthe sometimes forgot that Andromeda was a Black and marriage had not dulled the shrewdness that was in her blood.

…

* * *

A week after the trial and everything was set. All their possession packed and loaded to car that they rented to bring them to Heathrow Airport. But Lianthe wasn't. She needed to do one last thing before she leave this world and everything in it and not look back.

She turned to the stone three times on her hand. Her eyes closed as she patiently waited for their voices.

"Lia…" She opened her green eyes to see Hermione's smiling face. She tried hard not to cry. Ronald was there too. They looked so at peace now, but the guilt of knowing that they died for her was still there, just as suffocating as ever.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." It was Ron. He smiled at her, the same goofy smile that he would give her when they are up to no good.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Lianthe. Don't blame yourself. We certainly don't." My shoulder's sagged in relief at Hermione's words. Like a huge amount of weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She looked up to her friends teary eyed.

"You take care of yourself in there Lianthe. We'll be always watching over you. You and Teddy."

Lianthe smiled, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at her bestfriends before they slowly faded away.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breathe.

Now she's ready. She's ready to leave the world she grew up in and into a brand new one with endless possibilities.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Yay ! I think I'm finally getting a hang of using AO3!
> 
> Expect fast updates until Chapter 5! 
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
